Sing Me A Song
by PurplePrison
Summary: Joe discovers an aspiring singer with a mysterious past and a soft spot for 5000 year old Immortals...
1. Chapter 1

_**Sing me a song**_

_Chapter 1_

"Grab a beer, Joe, will you?" said Methos walking into Joe's bar, before looking around and suddenly pausing in surprise. The bar was more crowded than he had ever seen it in all the times he had been there.

"Well, look who decided to show up!" exclaimed McLeod.

"What happened here?" asked Methos taking a seat next to Duncan and Richie, who were sitting at a table right in front of the stage.

"Didn't Joe tell you?" Richie sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. "…about the new singer?"

Methos scratched his head, but before he could answer, Joe came up from behind him, pulled out a chair and gave him his beer with a growl.

"Yeah, I did, but he never listens to me!" he said and sat down with them.

"Hey, I got a lot on my mind!" Methos protested.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure. Kid's talking about this new girl who's gonna sing here tonight" replied Joe.

"Oh, I see, a girl… That's why our Richie here is all dressed up then?" Methos smiled playfully. Richie tensed and Duncan came to his rescue.

"She's supposed to be very good, you know. She's impressed Joe already" he said.

Joe turned to him, "I knew her mother, Nora Brandon. She was a Watcher. Didn't know she could sing until I ran into her a few days ago. Hell, I didn't even recognize her; I hadn't seen her in years. Richie met her too, he was with me. I think they hit it off well, if you ask me…!"

"Come on, Joe!" shouted Richie.

"I take it she's attractive then, huh? What's her name?" Methos turned to Joe.

"Angela. And she's definitely grown since I last saw her" Joe answered. "Ah! There she is", he said pointing to the stage.

A girl with straight, blonde, asymmetrical bob and big brown eyes, dressed in jeans and a black T-shirt came on stage and stood in front of the microphone. She wasn't extraordinarily beautiful, but something about her was inexplicably attractive. The band started to play a familiar tune and then she opened her mouth...

And the voice that came out was unmistakably angelic, as she started to sing the first notes of "Poor Man's Moody Blues". Methos was pleasantly surprised with Joe's discovery. Her voice was so melodic, that it felt like it was the only thing that existed in the world. Her eyes were closed as she was holding the microphone on the stand.

"All the nights that I've missed you  
all the nights without end  
All the times that I've called you  
Only needing a friend…"

Methos literally couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her voice was filling the room. And when she sang: "Now your eyes shine with beauty/ that I missed long ago", she opened her eyes, which wondered through the room and found the Immortal's party, only to stay fixed on them until she was done singing.

The deafening sound of the applause was a rude awakening for Methos. She sang another song after that and then she came down from the stage, and headed right for their table.

She smiled happily, flipped her hair back and put her hand on Joe's shoulder.

"So, how was I?" she asked.

"Better than ever kid" said Joe. "Have a seat. Do you know everyone?"

Angela took a seat next to Joe and Duncan and across Richie and Methos.

"Um, I know Richie", she said and waved at him, "and… No, that's it!"

"I'm Duncan McLeod" said the highlander and shook her hand.

"The Highlander…?" she exclaimed. "My mother told me about you."

"Yeah, he's pretty famous among the Watchers" Joe turned to Methos. "And you'll never believe who this guy is…"

"Joe!" Methos interrupted him.

"Hey, it's fine, who's she gonna tell?"

Methos sighed, leaned forward and took her hand, "Fine. My name is Methos, how do you do?"

"Methos?" her eyes widened. "As in…?"

"Yep", he said simply.

"Oh. Whoa. You, um… You don't look that old".

"Or wise, for that matter" mumbled Richie, but Angela ignored him.

"Part of my charm" smiled Methos, "I love the way you sing by the way".

"I'm glad" she answered, smiling back. "Well, I have to go back up there now" she said, getting on her feet. "Do you have any requests?"

"Oh, no, don't ask him!" the other three said in unison.

Angela chuckled. "Why, does he have bad taste?"

"Don't pay attention to them, they're just teasing" said Methos. "Requests, you say?" He leaned back in his chair. " How about Queen?"

Angela didn't answer. Instead, she gave him another wicked smile and turned on her heels. She got on the stage and spoke with the band for a few minutes. After a while, the band started to play and she returned to her spot in front of the microphone. Suddenly she lifted her head and sang: "Can anybody find me somebody to love?" The applause was loud and she seamed to enjoy it, as she continued singing. This time she was more playful and energetic. She took the microphone from the stand and started to dance around the stage to the rhythm:

"Somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat..."

Suddenly, as she sang: "I just gotta get out of this prison cell/Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!" she stood still, capturing anyone in the audience that wasn't already enchanted by her.

As the song ended, she took a bow and returned to the table.

"How was that?" she asked, eyes fixed on Methos.

"Amazing", he answered before anyone else got a chance to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

The next morning, Methos sat up on the bed and rubbed his head. "What's the use being an Immortal if you can't avoid hangovers?" he thought. And, boy, was that a hangover. He contemplated about getting back to sleep, but before he could finish his thought, the phone rang.

"Hey, where did you disappear to?" he heard MacLeod's voice through the phone.

"Take it easy, Mac, I just woke up" he answered.

"You just woke up?" Duncan repeated.

"Mm-hmm" said Methos, "And with one hell of a headache too".

"So, you're not coming over to Joe's today?"

"Um, Ok. It's not like I have anything better to do" he said sarcastically.

"Wait, why are you hangover? We didn't have that much to drink last night" asked McLeod.

"You didn't" replied Methos. "See you in a while" he said and hung up the phone.

A little while later, MacLeod, Richie and Joe were sitting at the bar at Joe's having a loud argument about the relationships between Immortals and Watchers. Methos was sitting quietly in the corner, which wasn't so unusual, but instead of his arrogant "these-arguments-are-too-childish-for-a-5000-year-old-guy-like-me" smirk, his expression was that of pain.

"What do you think, Methos?" Joe turned to him.

Methos closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose before replying: "I think my head will explode if you don't stop talking so loud".

"Well, aren't we in good mood today!" commented Joe.

"Yeah, Methos, you haven't told us what you did last night that gave you such a headache" said Duncan with a wide grin.

Methos looked at him with an expression of exhaustion and ever-so-slight amusement.

"What him? I'm not surprised. He stayed two more hours here with Angela after you two left" said Joe. "That reminds me, I need to stock up on the vodka"

"I didn't know you drink vodka, Old Man!" said Duncan, obviously amused.

Richie almost chocked. "Wait a second! You were here with Angela?"

Joe raised his eyebrow: "As a matter of fact, they left together", he said.

"What?" Richie exclaimed.

"Yeah, looks like you got competition kid."

"You left together?" asked Duncan.

Methos crossed his arms on his chest. "Whoa, guys, take it easy! It's not what you think", he protested.

"Then what is it?" Richie got up from his seat, evidently frustrated.

"We were talking, we had a few drinks, I took her home, end of story" said Methos.

Duncan leaned back in his chair saying: "I'm sure, I'm sure".

Methos gave him an inquiring look.

Duncan smiled. "Well, I saw you last night, and don't tell me that wasn't flirting!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he said innocently.

"Oh, come on, admit it! You like this girl." He leaned forward again. "And why wouldn't you? She likes your music, she's cute…"

Richie's face was red by that time. "Great", he interrupted Duncan, "I'm outta here" and stormed out of the bar stomping his feet.

"Richie! Come on, we were just joking!" Duncan shouted after him.

"Mac, I think you hurt his feelings" said Methos.

"No, I think you did" he replied.

"I didn't do anything!"

Joe decided it was time to intervene. "Hey, give Richie a break; Angela was ignoring him the whole time last night. And don't tell me you don't like her!"

"She's… she's a very talented girl. She's attractive, I can't deny that..." Methos mumbled.

"Of course you can't, you were drooling all over her when she was on stage!"

"I was n… How can y… I ...Urgh. Help me out here, Mac, will you?" he turned to MacLeod.

"Oh, no, I'm with Joe on this!"

Methos sighed in frustration.

"Oh, Ok. Come on, I'll take you out of here before you melt on Joe's floor!"

Methos shot him a poisonous look. Duncan laughed and started to drag him out of the bar.

"We're leaving Joe!"

"Mac, what about Richie?" shouted Joe.

"I'll talk to him later!" said Duncan as he was crossing the street with Methos.

Joe sighed as he was left alone in the bar.

"Immortals…" he said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

The light that was coming through the drapes danced on Angela's eyelids. The sound of the alarm clock interrupted her dream and made her blink. She looked around, sleep still in her eyes. The apartment her mother had left her was small, but she had seen far worse.

She closed her eyes again in an effort to bring her mother's image before her. She had never met her father; her mother had raised her on her own. They looked very much alike and they were very close back in the days. Nora Brandon had told her daughter all about the existence of Immortals and the Game, and had explained the nature of her "occupation" when Angela asked why they were moving so often. But there was so much Angela did not know. It didn't really bother her any more that she did not know who her father was, she had accepted the fact that she might never find out his identity a long time ago. No, it was the details of her mother's past that remained a mystery. That her mother was a Watcher was clear, but she never elaborated. "It figures", Angela thought, "that's why I never knew she owned an apartment in Seacouver until she died".

Nora had died some eight months ago, when her heart gave out. The early prognosis, however, allowed her to take care of things before she died, but the thought of revealing the mysteries of her past probably never crossed her mind, or at least that was what Angela thought. This did not bother her much though, since she had the best of memories from Nora, who, despite the partial secrecy and constant moving from one place to another, was a good mother. She was also very supportive of Angela's dream of becoming a singer. After her death, Angela moved to Seacouver, partially in search of answers, but this Joe Dawson character, her mother's old friend she accidentally ran into, though very kind and nice to her, seemed to know as little as she did.

Her mind wondered to the previous night. That was a good performance, she was satisfied. And the people she met! Nice kid that Richie fellow, though a little superficial. And the Highlander! That was a pleasant surprise, she had heard of him so many times from her mother. Nora used to say he was probably the most powerful Immortal alive.

Then there was Methos, the legend! She had actually met the oldest Immortal. He didn't look 5000 years old. But to think of all the things he must have seen, all the people he has met... "He was kinda cute" she thought and smiled to herself. He was still _Methos_ though. He's lived five thousand years. Then it hit her. "Oh my God, I just spent the night flirting with an Immortal! And not just_ any _Immortal!"

She sat up on the bed. Her mother always warned her of this, always told her never to become involved with an Immortal. Well, not _too_ involved anyway. She was very persistent when it came to this rule. "It wasn't just my fault, he was flirting with me too" she said to herself, "And it's not like we did anything, he was a gentleman". She grimaced at her own comment. "Oh, what is this, the 19th century? Of course, he's lived through that century too", she thought. Besides, her mother had a lot of rules she did not abide to. And the previous night was pretty fun. And tomorrow night will be even better. It's just an innocent interaction, not that big a deal.

She got out of bed to get ready for her day, smiling absentmindedly. Yes, not a big deal at all.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

"You're not gonna tell me anything, are you?" asked Duncan. He and Methos were walking through a park, and he had hoped his friend would talk to him if they were alone.

"Au contraire" replied Methos. "What would you like to hear?"

"What happened last night?"

"Didn't I tell you already?" he said looking away.

"Is it serious?"

"Serious...? Mac, you're such a boy scout!" Methos chuckled as he spotted a nearby bench.

"I mean, you like her, right?" said Duncan ignoring Methos' comment.

"I do", he replied.

"And she likes you?"

Methos sat on the bench and leaned back.

"Well, I am irresistible", he said.

"Oh boy. Something tells me Richie won't like this" replied Duncan taking a seat next to him.

"You think? Look, I'm sorry for the kid, but she didn't seem that interested in him anyway."

"I know that. Forget about Richie for a moment now and tell me, you gonna see her again?" asked Duncan.

"She's singing at Joe's again tomorrow night, so I guess we're all going to see her"

"Try to be a little more discrete this time, alright?"

"I can't make any promises" smiled Methos. "She said she's going to sing a song for me, you know?"

"I can't believe it!" exclaimed Duncan and got up.

"What?"

"Who are you and what've you done with my cynical friend?"

"There, that's exactly why I didn't want to tell you anything!" Methos got on his feet as well and they started to head home.

"Does this mean you won't tell me what you were talking about for no less than two hours last night?"

"Umm, everything and nothing. Music, books, her mom the Watcher... and at the end I think I showed off, just a bit" he said in a hesitant tone.

"How so?" asked Duncan, intrigued.

"She wanted to know who I've met, famous figures in five thousand years. I told her that if I named everyone, we'd still be there until morning... of the next day."

"I see. So you told her about Caesar? Cleopatra? Jesus?"

"Yeah... And Helen of Troy. And Socrates. And Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid. And the Rolling Stones..." said Methos pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Old Man, that's not just showing off, that's bragging!"

"She didn't seem to mind" he complained.

"Alright, alright... Which song did you say she will sing for you?"

"I didn't. You'll find out tomorrow", replied Methos and sped up his pace. "Good thing I didn't tell him about the date tonight", he thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

That night, Angela had invited Methos to her place for dinner. He had been fairly surprised with her forwardness, but it never crossed his mind to complain. Angela had always been the kind of girl who would abide by the rules initially, but ignore them at the first chance she would get. Her mother insisted on her not getting involved with Immortals, but the fact was that all her childhood stories where as filled with them as any other child's with princes. It was no wonder that she felt intrigued by them. And now, an hour after he was gone, she was looking out the window, her mind drifting away, when...

Right there, in the shadows across the street, the man in a long coat, was he looking at her? Was it her imagination, or was that figure in the dark familiar? She could have sworn she had seen him before, since she moved to Seacouver. Before she could explore that thought, the man was gone, almost in a blink of an eye.

Concerned, she turned away from the window. She leaned on the wall and sighed, deciding it was really nothing. She moved towards the library, looking for a book to clear her head; not that she wouldn't prefer to watch TV, but the one in the apartment was broken and never fixed, since her mother never was a fan. Reaching out for Plato's Republic, the book her mother read to her as a child, she wondered how much of it she understood back then and how much she remembered now. She opened the book and stood there, dumbfounded. The pages were handwritten- and in her mother's writing! Two names caught her eye: Adam Pierson and Marcus Hyde.

"Tell me you're kidding!" Joe's voice echoed from the other side of the line. Angela's first thought was to call a person she trusted, a Watcher, and someone who knew her mother. Joe was the obvious choice, only she didn't really care much for his surprised shouting.

"I'm not kidding, Joe. I am freaking out though! How is this possible?" Angela was sitting on the floor next to the phone with Nora's notes on her lap.

"I don't know. But it sure explains a lot" answered Joe.

"Yeah, the constant moving at least!" She was still astonished by her discovery.

Nora knew Adam Pierson was in fact Methos posing as a Watcher. She had all the evidence to prove it in those notes.

"Someone knew she knew" said Joe. "Someone who was looking for Methos".

"Like this Marc Hyde fellow? What do you know about him?"

"You don't wanna know. Marcus or Marc Hyde: Immortal, hunter. Born 62 BC, first death in Actium 2nd of September 31 BC, also when he lost his right ear. Can be very persuasive from what I've heard. You might want to stay out of his way" said Joe, reading a file on his computer.

"I thought you said I didn't want to know!" teased Angela and then stopped suddenly. "Wait, did you say he lost his ear?"

"I did, why?"

"I think it's too late to stay out of his way" replied Angela concerned. "I think he's been following me."

"Then you're in trouble. He's obsessed about killing Methos and your mother knew who he was. I bet he thinks that you know Methos' whereabouts". Joe's voice was serious.

"Well, I do. And that's not all. It seems Marcus and my mother, were... close. Until she found out he was a hunter and was looking for Methos at least. He's the one we were running from, Joe", Angela sighed.

"Looks like he's the one you should be running from even now."

"I know. He was outside my house! What am I going to do?" she asked.

"First, don't panic. I'll inform our three Immortal musketeers. He won't try anything as long as you stay close to them. Lock up tonight and come by the bar first thing tomorrow, alright?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden" said Angela hesitantly.

"I'm sure you don't want to cross paths with your stalking hunter, either", he replied.

"Right. And I have the gig tomorrow night, don't think I've forgotten!"

"You wanna sing with everything that's happening?" asked Joe.

"It will make me less nervous. Plus, I promised one of the three immortal musketeers", she answered.

"Really?" he said playfully. "Which one?"

"Take a wild guess!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Angela slowly moved to the centre of the stage. All the lights went out, except one that found her and stayed fixed on her. She took the microphone from its stand, looked directly to the audience and, as she began to sing, all her anxiety faded.

There's no time for us.  
There's no place for us.  
What is this thing that builds our dreams,  
Yet slips away from us?

Who wants to live forever?  
Who wants to live forever?

Her eyes wondered around the room and rested on the table in the first row where the Immortals were sitting. Duncan was sipping his drink, Methos was smiling and Richie looked a little gloomier than the last time. Joe came and sat down next to them. When Duncan recognized the song, he almost chocked and turned to look at Methos, who was obviously ignoring him.

Who dares to love forever?  
Oh, when love must die?

Then touch my tears with your lips  
Touch my whole world with your fingertips

And we can have forever  
And we can love forever  
Forever is our today

Singing these lyrics, she approached the table, fixed her gaze on Methos and didn't look away until the end of the song. He seemed awkward at first, but soon he forgot about the crowd and returned the gaze.

After the song was over, Richie got up to leave once more. Duncan grabbed his arm in an effort to make him stay, but he broke free and stormed out the door. Angela looked at Joe. Joe shrugged as if to say "He's made a habit out of it". Angela got up, said "I'll be right back" and ran after Richie.

She caught up with him round the corner, just outside the bar, and called out his name, but he ignored her. She grabbed his shoulder and made him turn around to face her.

"Richie, wait!" she repeated.

"What do you want?" he shouted at her.

"What happened back there? Why did you leave?"

"I needed some air, if that's alright by you!" he ejaculated.

"So you just took off? Why are you yelling at me?" she said crossing her arms on her chest defensively.

Richie snorted and looked away from her awkwardly. He thought he saw something in the shadows in the alley, but he discarded that thought quickly.

"You don't get it, do you? What could you possibly see in him? I mean he's five thousand years old, what could you two have in common? And it's not like he's wise or anything, he's just a cynical coward who doesn't even fight anymore and…"

"What? Are you even listening to yourself? Do you know how petty you sound?" she interrupted him, but he went right on.

"Can't you see what he's like? How can you even think about being with a guy like him?"

"Excuse me?" she exclaimed. "Who do you think you are, telling me who I should be with? Why the hell should you care what I do with my life, you're not the boss of me!"

"No, I'm the one you should be with!"

That last comment startled her. For a minute they both stood there in silence.

"I'm sorry, Richie, I didn't realize... I didn't mean to…" she started.

"No, look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that, you didn't do anything wrong, you never led me on… I apologize", he sighed.

"Yeah, well… I guess I probably could have been a little more discreet myself" she shrugged.

"No bad feelings then?" he asked. "We're good?"

"We're good" she answered, giving him a reassuring look. "Now let's get back inside."

They both smiled and started to head back when they heard a voice coming from the alley behind them.

"What a touching moment.'

Angela felt she had heard that voice before and when they turned around she was confirmed. Standing a few feet away from them, there was a tall, broad shouldered man with long brown hair and narrow green eyes, smirking. He drew back his hair to reveal a wound where his right ear should have been. Angela instinctively took a step back.

"Ah, Miss Brandon, you remember me. Even though we only met once and you were very young… I am flattered." He took a step forward as Richie made a move to reach his sword.

"Not so fast, my friend", he said and slipped a gun from his sleeve, pointing at him. "You're not the target." He turned to Angela again. "My, my, how you've grown! You look just like Nora". He was slowly approaching them now.

"Don't you dare mention my mother!" she said and gave him a poisonous look.

"Oh, but we were so close. Of course, I thought she'd prove more useful, but no matter, no matter. From what I've heard, you'll do a better job."

"What do you want with her?" asked Richie.

"I don't really want her. I want Methos. All my life I've been trying to find him and now it seems… he will find me." With that, he made a quick move, catching Angela off guard and getting a hold of her, threatening her with his gun. Richie immediately pulled out his sword.

"I don't have time for you, young man. As I said, you're not the target. You just tell Methos to come to the abandoned factory near her house by sunrise if he wants to see her again. And tell him to prepare for a fight; I don't give a damn whether or not he's in the Game", said Marcus. He raised his gun again and shot Richie in the chest. He looked around to make sure there was no one watching and then dragged Angela away, after he hit her on the head with the back of his gun.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Angela woke up, dizzy and disoriented, her head hurting like hell. In an effort to bring her hand to her head and rub the sore area, she realized she was restrained; her hands and legs tied, gagged and lying on the floor of what she recognized as the old factory near her mother's apartment. She struggled for a minute, trying to figure out how tight the ropes were, but she wasn't able to loosen them at all.

"About time you woke up", she heard a voice and raised her head to look at her captor. "The sun will be up in a while." He knelt down next to her and she instinctively flinched.

"No sense in hurting you yet, Miss Brandon" he said calmly. "You promise not to scream if I remove the gag?" She nodded in response.

"Good", he said. As he was taking the gag off, she noticed the gun on his belt. "It comes in handy with both mortals and Immortals", he commented, but she stayed silent.

"Soon, the moment I've been waiting for will come." He stood up and turned around. "I thought Nora was going to lead me to my destiny, but the Gods had different plans. Her daughter… You were destined to help me find Methos. I thought I would merely obtain information regarding his alias and whereabouts, but you… led me straight to him. What an unexpected joy, to overhear you talking to that boy about how interested the legendary Methos was in you, to find out that he is, in fact, here, in this very city… Young, attractive mortals have always been his vice, I presume. However, I must thank you for your assistance, Angela. May I call you that?"

"No, you may not" replied Angela and sat up.

"Oh, but we are practically family! Not to mention, I know you more than you might think. I have been following you for quite a long time, almost since I heard of your mother's passing… I offer my condolences, by the way. I was right to assume she must have bequeathed you her secrets after her death though, wasn't I?"

"How long have you been stalking my family?" she said in evident frustration.

"Since Nora left, of course. Since she found out what I was" he replied immediately and turned to face her. She was curled up against the nearest wall, obviously terrified, but trying to conceal it.

"You were the reason we kept moving" she said. "She was running from you!"

"Oh, yes. And what an elusive creature she was. You look a lot like her, you know", Marcus smiled. "It's a pity I'll have to kill you, too. You're not the target, but I don't like to leave witnesses… let alone witnesses who hold grudges against me."

"Are you that deluded to think that you even stand a chance against him?"

"Miss Brandon, are you trying to scare me?" he chuckled. "He rarely fights anymore; he's been hiding from the Game. He's grown tired over the millennia. And that is one of the reasons Hunters like me are out to get him. Anyway, we shall find out soon enough. He'll be here at down if he wishes to see you again."


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

Outside Joe's bar, Richie was lying on the pavement between Duncan, Methos and Joe, covered in blood, with a bullet in his chest. Moments later, he was gasping for air.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there! What the hell happened?" said Duncan helping Richie get up.

"Angela... He's got her... I couldn't... He shot..." Richie tried to catch his breath, but was too shaken. Joe snorted.

"That's alright Mac, I think I got it. Marc Hyde was here" he said and turned to Richie again, who was know leaning against the wall. "Was he missing an ear?"

"Yeah" said Richie. "He took Angela! He said he's expecting you", he jerked his head towards Methos, "at the abandoned factory at sunrise, if you want her alive!"

Methos rested his arm against the wall and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We have to go save her!" exclaimed Richie.

"You aren't going anywhere; you're not strong enough yet! Alright, here's the plan: you and Joe stay here, and Methos and I will go save her" said Duncan. "He will fight Hyde as a diversion and I'll get in from the back and free Angela." Richie and Joe both nodded in agreement.

"Great, so we'll just burst in there and simply save her, right? Some plan you have!" said Methos. "He's a Hunter, Mac, and a damn good one at that. We're walking right into a trap! Besides, it's my head he wants, not yours."

"Of course it's a trap, Old Man, don't you think I know that? But, unless you have a better idea..." started Duncan.

"I'll regret this" Methos sighed, "but... alright."

"Let's just hope you're not too rusty then" Joe commented.

At the break of dawn, Methos found himself entering the abandoned factory, sword at the ready, about to fight to the death with another Immortal in order to save a mortal girl he barely knew. "I must be out of my mind" he thought to himself. It had been very long since he last fought another Immortal, but this time he felt that maybe it was worth it. "To think I spent all these centuries trying to rid myself of guilt..." he thought. The problem was that he blamed himself for this too. Hyde, the Hunter, was after him. Angela, Nora, Richie... They were casualties. To challenge him like this, to kidnap Angela, was unacceptable. He couldn't just sit by and do nothing. He would not have it. He walked in decisively, wielding his sword, hoping Duncan would do his part.

Looking around, he measured the space in his mind. The sun was slowly emerging from the horizon shedding light on the room. As he squinted at the light, his gaze fell on Angela, hands and feet tied and curled up on the floor. At the sight of him she attempted to warn him by moving her head at the direction Marc was hiding. He turned to find the Hunter approaching him slowly, as if he was bored, taking his time and measuring his opponent.

"Right on time", said Marc. "You are not like I imagined".

"Sorry to disappoint. Shaved the beard last century", replied Methos.

The Hunter ignored his answer. He stepped towards him and drew his sword.

"I have been waiting for this a long time. You are the target, and this... this is my destiny".

"I don't believe in destiny", said Methos and attacked. Marc blocked his sword and the force made him move back. Now it was Marc's turn to attack. He swung at Methos, only to test his reflexes. His moves were precise and he picked up the pace. It almost looked like they were dancing. Swinging and thrusting, he attacked again, only to prove his skills hadn't deteriorated over time, even if he was somewhat out of shape. In an attempt to dodge the blade, Marc turned on his feet, and as he turned, his handgun slipped from his belt and fell on the floor a few inches away.

Meanwhile, Duncan entered from the rear entrance quietly. Stopping for a moment to observe the fight, he then searched with his eyes for Angela. When he found her, he whispered her name. Angela turned to him and he shushed her. He cautiously approached her and started to untie her.

A few feet away, the fight was still going strong, but Methos was loosing ground. Their swords were now crossed and pinned together. The much taller and wider Hunter depended on his muscles, while Methos was grunting with effort. A forceful blow threw his sword away and it dropped on the floor with a loud clatter, as he was forced to drop on his knees. Marc put his sword to Methos' throat. "You lose", he said.

The next events seemed like they happened within seconds. Seeing Methos in that situation, Duncan, who had just freed Angela, started to run towards the scene of the duel, unsure what to do, since he couldn't intervene or even get there in time. Methos was on his knees, with Marc's sword on his throat. Marc swung. Methos' mind went blank and he closed his eyes to wait for the inevitable, when something unexpected happened. Was that a gunshot? He opened his eyes. In a split second, he saw Angela holding Marc's handgun which was smoking, Marc on the floor holding his right arm which was covered in blood and Duncan picking up his sword and throwing it to him. He caught the sword and moved to stand over Marc.

"You're full of clichés, my friend", he said and raised his sword. The blade cut through the air as he lowered it with force, separating the head from the body. Duncan hurried to Angela and told her to take cover, as he knew what would ensue. Suddenly, the walls started to shake. A strong wind shattered the windows, and clouds covered the sky over him. Thunders and lightings were coming from everywhere, centering on Methos, who dropped on his knees, exhausted, and let his sword slip from his hand.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

"Where did you learn to shoot anyway?" asked Duncan.

"My mom taught me" Angela answered. Later that day, they were all sitting in the bar once again discussing the events of that morning.

"You know you're not supposed to intervene, right?" said Methos.

"I know, but I'm not an Immortal." She flipped her hair back. "Besides, I owed him", she added. "Are you complaining?"

"No, not at all. It was just an observation."

"Ah, I should have been there to help!" exclaimed Richie.

"Not much you could have done, Richie. Don't beat yourself up", Duncan reassured him.

"I'm just glad it's over" commented Joe. "Didn't need any more trouble around here."

"I know what you mean", said Angela and then everyone fell silent.

"Methos, don't you think it's time?" Joe broke the silence.

"What? Now?" Methos appeared somewhat embarrassed.

"Why not?" said Joe with a devious smile.

Methos sighed and raised his shoulders. He got up casually and headed for the stage where he waited for Joe. Joe sat on a chair and picked up his guitar.

"Now, we haven't rehearsed it, so do forgive us", Methos said. He turned to Angela and added: "I really am sorry".

Joe started to play, and to everyone's surprise, Methos started to sing a familiar song. Duncan appeared amused, Richie was smiling and Angela was singing along.

Angie, Angie  
When will those clouds all disappear?  
Angie, Angie  
Where will it lead us from here?

With no lovin' in our soul  
And no money in our coats  
You can't say we're satisfied.  
But Angie, Angie  
You can't say we never tried.

Angie, you're beautiful  
But I hate that sadness in your eyes  
Angie, I still love you  
Remember all those nights we cried.

All the dreams were held so close  
Seemed to all go up in smoke  
Let me whisper in your ear  
Angie, Angie  
Where will it lead us from here?

All the dreams were held so close  
Seamed to all go up in smoke  
Hate that sadness in your eyes  
But Angie, Angie  
Ain't it good to be alive?


End file.
